Comment leur dire ?
by lolia pollina
Summary: Albus-Severus Potter a onze ans et il entre à Poudlard. Il se retrouve face à un gros problème. Comment dire à ses parents qu'il a été envoyé à serpenfard ? Comment leur dire qu'il est heureux d'être dans cette maison? Avec un peu d'aide ça devrait passer


Comment leur dire?

Disclaimer: Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

Genre: général.

Rating: G

Personnages: Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy.

/

Comment faire? Que faut-il écrire pour rendre la chose la moins... quoi, d'ailleurs? Les choses sont se qu'elles sont, il ne peut rien changer maintenant, c'est trop tard. Il fallait qu'il réagisse avant, quand il était sur ce tabouret devant tous les autres. Réagir comment ? Et pourquoi ? Pour qu'il

se fasse remarquer encore un peu plus, pas suffisant d'être le fils de son père, d'être son portrait craché.

Son frère avait bien de la chance, il était un mélange harmonieux de ses deux parents et surtout son frère était à gryffondor suivant la tradition familiale. Bon sang de Merlin, le regard de son frère quand le choixpeau avait crié l'impensable! Enfin pas si impensable que ça, hein ? Il l'avait

senti dès le départ. Quelque chose dans l'air peut-être ou bien l'influence de son prénom, le second, celui que sa mère préfère ne pas trop prononcer, celui d'un serpentard, d'un héros, d'un homme lié à l'histoire de sa famille par des liens un peu trop compliqués pour qu'il comprenne à son

âge. Il déteste qu'on le traite comme un bébé, qu'ils s'en prennent donc à Lily mais bizarrement les gens évitent de s'en prendre à sa sœur qui a un caractère du genre ferme et définitif.

Donc il n'est pas à gryffondor, son oncle Ronald va en être malade, bon peut-être pas autant que de voir sa fille à serdaigle. La tête de James encore une fois, à se tordre! Et celle de la cousine Victoire, la nouvelle préfète en chef made in gryffondor. Enfin bref, la tête de tous les Weasley

sang et or, à photographier sur le vif. Dommage il a laissé son appareil à la maison.

C'est bien gentil de ressasser comme ça mais sa lettre n'avance pas. Par contre en face de lui, il noircit page après page. Il n'a pas ce genre de problème. Il est a sa place, à la place où doit être. Ses parents vont être contents, eux.

C'est peut-être aussi de sa faute à lui, à ce garçon aux grands yeux pâles comme délavés par la pluie. Bon, c'est vrai il aurait pu, il aurait du rester avec son frère et ses amis et avec sa cousine mais les premiers étaient occupés avec des histoires qui ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde

et la seconde tentait manifestement d'apprendre par cœur la totalité du contenu de ses manuels scolaires pendant le temps du voyage alors il était parti faire un tour dans le train et il était retombé sur lui, tout seul comme sur le quai de la gare, tout seul dans son compartiment.

-Salut? Je peux?

-Je t'en prie, avait répondu la petit blond en désignant le banc.

-Tu t'appelles Scorpius Malfoy, c'est ça?

-Oui et toi tu es le fils d'Harry Potter.

-Je suis Albus-Severus mais tu peux m'appeler Al comme tout le monde.

-Je préfère Albus-Severus, je ne suis pas tout le monde.

-Moi je n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde.

-Cool! répondit le blond avec un sourire, s'étonnant de son audace sémantique.

Ils étaient restés ensemble presque jusqu'à la fin du voyage puis ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même barque sur ce lac noir où devaient surement roder des monstres très intéressants. Et puis le château et ses lumières et puis le choixpeau qui ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, n'était pas son

père qui veut. La directrice l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air et que dire du professeur Longbottom. Il avait laissé échapper un "ah!" bien peu professoral.

Ils avaient mangé puis ils avaient suivi comme de gentils petits canards verts parés d'argent un grand garçon maigre comme un coucou qui s'appelait Derek Smith et une fille aux cheveux extrêmement longs, Tabitha Flint.

Maintenant, il était là dans cette salle chaleureuse avec des bavardages sympathiques et non dans l'antichambre de l'enfer comme il l'avait parfois entendu quand il laissait traîner ses oreilles là où il ne fallait pas. Et il ne savait toujours pas comment tourner la nouvelle.

-Tu n'écris pas? demanda son vis à vis.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Mes parents étaient persuadés que j'irai à gryffondor comme mon frère et là...

-Ca ne te plait pas d'être ici avec... moi?

-Si! J'aime bien et puis la lumière est douce ici, c'est calme...

-Paisible?

-Oui.

-Tu es bien, donc?

-Oui.

-Et bien tu leur dis ça, que tu es paisible et content d'être à serpentard.

Scorpius avait l'air parfaitement sûr de lui et de ses arguments. Alors il écrivit son passionnant voyage et le but qu'il avait atteint. un but qui lui plaisait, un but où il se sentait bien, à sa place et qu'il promettait de bien travailler, de ne pas faire de bêtises, de prendre soin de lui. Il demanda

aussi qu'ils lui envoient son jeu de baveboules et son appareil photo pour qu'il puisse illustrer ses prochaines lettres, qu'il les embrassaient et Lily aussi, qu'il les aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour les rendre fiers de lui. Il signa finalement d'un ample paraphe majestueux, Albus-Severus Potter,

Serpentard, 1ère année et heureux de l'être.

Fin.


End file.
